


I want one, Papa!

by tuanholic



Series: MewGulf and Everything Domestic [1]
Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically pure fluff, it's mewgulf with their own children, yes they are named alexander and natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanholic/pseuds/tuanholic
Summary: A crack one shot where Natasha wants what her brother has and Mew goes crazy when he realized what she meant
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf and Everything Domestic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989832
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	I want one, Papa!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that video of Chris Hemsworth's interview with Ellen where he told a story about his daughter wanting what her brother has, which was, a penis ><

**"Papa, I want what P'Alex has,"** Natasha asked his Papa while playing in their backyard's sand box.

**"What your P'Alex has?"** Mew asked his daughter back.

Natasha nodded without looking at Mew while pressing the sand inside the pale.

She shook of the sand from her hands by rubbing both of her hands together.

**"Yes, Papa,"** she answered while looking at Mew.

Mew had both of his eyebrows meeting in the middle, his PhD brain trying to think of what his eldest son has that his daughter wants to have.

What does Alexander have?

Because her Papa is taking too long to reply, she's now wearing the same expression Mew has on his face right now.

The father and daughter duo are now having a staring contest. Great.

**"I want what P'Alex has, Papa,"** Natasha repeated and stood up, shaking off the sand that got on her dress.

**"What?"** Mew said, still confused.

Natasha clicked her tongue and placed both of her hands on her waist.

**"Baby, don't do that. You look exactly like your Pho."** Mew said and chuckled.

Natasha rolled her eyes like how her Pho does when Mew did or said something stupid. And boy, Mew just did the latter.

Natasha shook her head and grunted in frustration. **"Papa! It's what you, Pho, and P'Alex have! I want that, too!"** She yelled.

Mew tried to think of what he, Alex, Gulf, have that—

_Oh._

She wants to have... _that?_

Mew felt his throat run dry. He looked at his daughter who still had both of her hands on her waist, looking at him intently.

Mew slowly looked at _that_ part of his body.

**"Yes! That one!"** Natasha said and pointed at Mew's _area._

She stepped outside of the sandbox and skipped towards Mew's direction, placing her little hands on top of Mew's knees. **"What's that called, Papa? I really want to have one."** She whined.

Mew cleared his throat. **"You want to have... a penis?"** He said.

Natasha blinked innocently and briefly stared at that part of Mew and looked at his Papa in the eye, cutely nodding.

**"That's called a penis, Papa?"** Natasha asked and pointed at Mew's area again.

**"Y-Yes, darling. That's called a penis."** Mew said, stammering.

**"Ohhh, that's so cool!"** she said with pure fascination.

Mew facepalmed and laughed at himself, shaking his head at how stupid he was to not realize what his daughter wanted.

He picked her up by hooking his hands under her daughter's armpits and turned her around, placing him on his lap with Natasha's legs barely reaching Mew's knees because of how long her Papa's legs are.

Mew chuckled at the sight. **"Why... do you want one, hm?"** he asked.

She turned around and stood on Mew's legs that shocked Mew a little, reaching out to hold her tiny waist to keep her balance.

Natasha placed her hands on top of Mew's shoulders and gave his Papa a kiss on the nose. Mew bit his lip at how adorable his daughter is whenever she gives him random kisses, just like her Pho.

**"I just think it's cool, Papa."** She said and smiled, her cheeks resembling those of her Pho's, like bread rolls in full bread mode.

**"I see,"** Mew said and nodded. **"But don't tell your Pho about this, alright? Papa will get in trouble again."** He said and shivered at the thought of his husband squinting his eyes at him again for saying something stupid towards their daughter.

**"Okay, Papa. Whatever you say."** Natasha said and shrugged her shoulders. She let go of Mew's shoulders and suddenly laid back.

Mew's eyes widened in shock and caught her before she actually fell on the grass, carrying her up in the air.

**"You naughty little princess!"** Mew exclaimed and started attacking his daughter with kisses.

Natasha screeched and giggled, trying to push his father away from her while screaming, **"Papa, no! Not papa kissy monster!"**

**"Oho, someone's enjoying their time together,"** a voice from afar said.

The father and daughter duo stopped playing and snapped their heads towards the direction where they heard the voice.

They saw Gulf holding Alex's hand in his right hand while holding Alex's Iron Man bag on his left.

**"Pho! P'Alex! You're home!"** Natasha screamed and wiggled his way out of Mew's embrace but couldn't get herself out of it, her short legs swinging in the air.

Natasha giggled at Mew. **"Papa, let me go! No more kissy monster!"** She said and pointed at her father as if reprimanding him.

Mew threw his head back and laughed, giving her daughter one long kiss on her cheek before putting her down.

She ran towards her Pho and brother's direction with open arms, signaling Gulf to pick her up in his arms when she gets to him.

When Gulf let his hand to go carry his sister, it was Alex's turn. He shouted, **"Papa!"** and ran to Mew.

Mew smiled widely and crouched down, opening his arms to welcome his son in his embrace.

Alex's tiny body crashed on Mew's chest and hugged his Papa tightly, murmuring a muffled, **"I miss you".**

Mew smiled tenderly at his son's cuteness, picking him up by his waist and carried him in his arms and ruffled his hair. **"I missed you, too, my little prince."** he said and kissed his son's cheek.

Alex sported a tired smile. It was Gulf's and Alex's turn to shop for groceries and he must've been tired from skipping from one aisle to the other.

Mew smiled back and pushed Alex's head gently on his shoulder so he could rest and take a nap.

He felt Alex wiggling to get himself comfortable and rubbed his cheek on Mew's shoulder **. "Love you, Papa."** Alex sleepily said.

**"Love you, too, Alex."** Mew said and kissed his son's ear.

He turned his head around to where Gulf and Natasha were, his husband and daughter looking at them softly with adoration in their eyes.

He walked towards them gently, careful to not wake the sleeping prince Mew is carrying in his arms.

He snaked his arm around Gulf's waist and pulled him closer, kissing the tip of his husband's nose.

**"Welcome back."** Mew softly said, staring at his beautiful husband.

Gulf smiled at the softness his husband was sporting and gave him a kiss on the lips.

**"Thank you, Phi,"** he said. He looked at Natasha and placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek. **"How was your day, princess?"** Gulf asked her and reached out to put a strand of her hair back on her ear.

She blankly stared at Mew that piqued Gulf's curiosity.

Mew and Natasha had a mini-staring contest before they heard Gulf gently clearing his throat to clear the tension.

**"How about I go first?"** he said and the two nodded quickly in relief.

**"Me and Alex had fun doing groceries today,"** Gulf casually said. **"And... well..."** he trailed off, thinking if he should say it or not.

Mew and Natasha looked at Gulf attentively, anticipating his next story.

**"Uhm, Alex said he wants to... have what his little sister has."** Gulf said in a low voice that sounded like a whisper.

But Mew and Natasha being the attentive ones in their family caught it.

**"What I have, Pho?"** Natasha said and looked at his Pho with curious eyes.

**"Yes, princess,"** Gulf said and pinched her cheek a little. **"We kind of bickered while waiting in line because of it."** Gulf said, scratching his nape lightly upon remembering what had happened while waiting for their turn.

**"What was it, Pho? Does P' want my bunny toys? I can give him one of them."** Natasha rambled at her fathers, her eyes twinkling at the thought of sharing her toys with her older brother.

**"Uhm, no, princess,"** Gulf replied. **"He... uhm... you know..."** His eyes shifted and landed on Mew who was looking at him.

Gulf pleaded help from Mew using his puppy eyes.

Mew fortunately caught on to what Gulf was trying to say.

_So we both went through the same episode today,_ Mew thought.

The elder chuckled that confused both Gulf and Natasha.

**"Oh, tua-eng,"** Mew said and shook his head. **"Was he pertaining to...?"** he said, stretching the last letter and looked at Gulf's area at the speed of light.

Natasha (unfortunately) saw what her Papa did and both men knew she caught on, but she kept quiet, her gaze quickly shifting from her Papa to her Pho, waiting for one of them to speak.

**"Yes, P',"** Gulf said and bit his lip. **"That one."** He said and sighed because can't believe he uttered the word vagina in a grocery store a little too loud when he realized what Alex was referring to, earning stares from the people they were waiting in line with. Some parents even had to cover their children's ears.

Gulf shivered at the embarrassing memory.

**"Alex wants a vagina?"** Mew blurted out.

Gulf's eyes widened in shock and slapped his husband's shoulder. **"P'Mew!"** he shouted and quickly looked at their daughter.

**"Oh!"** Natasha said and looked down on her own area. **"This is... a vagina, Papa?"** She asked Mew while pointing at her area.

**"Yes, princess. That's called a vagina."** Mew casually said.

Gulf's jaw dropped. He cannot believe what he just heard and what just happened in front of him.

**"So Alex wants a vagina and Natasha wants a penis."** Mew said, listing today's bizarre events.

**"Wow,"** Natasha said, her whole face sporting pure fascination.

Mew chuckled and looked at his husband who was blankly staring at him.

**"When... did she learn what a penis is?"** Gulf said, still in a state of shock.

Mew chuckled and held his husband's hand. **"A while ago, tua-eng."** He said, cupping his cheek using his husband's hand and kissed his palm.

**"Looks like we really need to teach them the birds and bees, huh?"** Gulf said and looked at his husband worriedly.

Mew nodded in agreement. **"They're already old enough to understand, my love."** He said and cupped Gulf's hand that was resting on his cheek with his own.

Gulf bit his lip and let out a sigh. **"Okay, alright."** He said, his shoulders tense.

**"Let's talk about it inside, alright?"** He said and placed a hand on his husband's shoulder, massaging it lightly.

Gulf's body relaxed a little. He gave Mew a tiny smile and nodded.

**"Okay."** He said and held Mew's hand.

**"Papa? Pho?"** Natasha called out.

Oh, shoot. They forgot about their daughter.

Gulf retreated his hand that was holding their sliding door’s handle. **"Yes, princess?"** he answered.

**"Does that mean I can have a penis?"** She asked and looked at her fathers.

Both men shared a look and laughed.

Mew caressed his daughter's head and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. **"You and your P'Alex can be whatever you want to be."** Mew warmly said and rubbed his nose with her daughter's own.

Natasha giggled and let out a "Yay!" raising both of her arms in the air with her tiny hands in a fist.

Mew felt the tiny body he was carrying stirring awake. **"What happened?"** Alex said and slowly leaned back, blinking his eyes to shoo the sleep away.

**"Papa and Pho said I can have a penis and you can have a vagina!"** Natasha told her brother excitedly.

Alex's eyes widened a little, his Bambi eyes staring at his Papa's eyes making little sense of what was going on.

**"Really, Papa? Pho? I can have a vagina?"** He said excitedly but was followed by a yawn, his little hands forming into a fist and rubbed his eyes.

Both men cooed at their son and kissed both of his cheeks.

**"Yes, sweetheart. You can be whatever you want to be."** Gulf repeated Mew's words to their son and ruffled his hair lightly.

Alex nodded and gave them a sleepy smile. He looked at his sister and nodded towards her, signaling something to her.

Their fathers looked at each other briefly and looked back at them again.

**"Thank you, Pho and Papa."** They both said at the same time, their eyes full of nothing but appreciation for their fathers.

**"You are both the most welcome."** Gulf said, his eyes shining with tears and gave them both a smile.

The siblings gave each other a fist bump. Natasha hugged Gulf's neck while Alex kissed Mew's cheek and nuzzled his face on his Papa's shoulder to get himself back to napping.

**"So, the birds and bees when Alex wakes up?"** Mew asked Gulf who slid the door open for them to enter.

Gulf chuckled and kissed his husband on the lips. **"The birds and bees, indeed."** he replied, earning a good laugh from Mew.

**Author's Note:**

> The Papa here is pronounced the way Mew calls his father. 
> 
> And yes, I'll be turning this into a series because I'm simply a sucker for MewGulf having their own children. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this! I had a lot of fun and had tiny giggles while writing it. 
> 
> I'm also on Twitter @tuanholic ^^


End file.
